A memory lost
by garnetfrog
Summary: A boy awakes in a hospital with no memory. He doesn't even know his name. A strange virus is spreading throughout the world.
1. Chapter 1 awakening

He suddenly awoke in the hospital. His heart racing as he looked around the room. A display showed his pulse and various other things. On his left was a small table with a vase of flowers. He couldn't remember anything. "W-where am I? What is this... place..." He looked around fearfully. His arm was strapped to his chest in white bandages. A mirror across from his bed revealed his face, assuming you could call it a face. It was covered completely in bandages. Any area that wasn't covered looked as though he had been severely burned. There was a dent in one side of his head as though a chunk had been taken from his skull. It was then he started to feel the pain. Searing, excruciating pain enveloped his body. He screamed in pain and started jerking around in the bed. A nurse in a white outfit ran in. He couldn't hear what she was saying over his screams though. Soon a doctor rushed in with a machine behind him. They strapped a mask to his face and he slowly stopped screaming. He looked around lethargically as the anesthesia took effect.

_"Dad! Get off the plane!"_

He awoke again. He couldn't move at all. When he looked down he found he was strapped into place. "Help!" He called out. The nurse from before ran into the room. "Please! Stop moving!" She rushed to the side of his bed and knelt down next to him. "Where am I! Why can't I remember anything?!" He asked fearfully. He still jerked around trying to get free. She held him down. "Stop moving! you'll hurt yourself!" She exclaimed. "You've been in an accident!" She said. He stopped moving and tears formed in his eyes. "Why can't I remember anything?" He sobbed. She looked at him sympathetically. "Your long term memory was destroyed in the accident along with a good portion of your brain. You'll probably never walk again..." She said. He continued to cry as she stood up to find a doctor. He lay in the room crying until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

_A figure was standing on the wing of an airplane. He was helping a woman down off the wing. The front end of the plane was smoking severely and a fire suddenly broke out. "Dad! Get off the plane!"_

__The third time he woke up the doctor was standing over him. "How do you feel?" He asked. "I don't feel good. Why can't I remember anything but I can still talk?" He asked. The doctor sighed. "Brain injuries are difficult. You could loose your ability to remember names but be able to remember what you ate for breakfast two years ago. We have very little knowledge of the brain." He wrote something down on his clip board. "Will I be able to make new memories?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "I think so, you should still be able to do that. Can you remember your name?" The doctor asked. He shook his head. "No. I can't remember anything." The doctor nodded. "We don't know your name either. Your face was... changed so no one recognizes you and you didn't have any identification on you when you were rescued." He nodded slowly. The doctor asked him a few more questions then left the room. He lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_He woke up in the seat of the plane and looked around. People were groaning and screaming in pain. There was blood everywhere. To his right was a man. He was slowly getting up out of the plane seat. The man unbuckled him and pulled him out of the seat. The man carried him down the plane to one of the emergency exits. Once out on the wing the man handed him down. Another man took hold of him and started carrying him away. The man stood on the wing of the airplane. He was helping a woman down off the wing. The front end of the plane was smoking severely and a fire suddenly broke out. "Dad! Get off the plane!" A white light appeared behind the figure making him just a silhouette. _

__The next couple of days in the ER were boring. He watched tv and read books but could never remember anything. Each day the nurses and doctors seemed more and more distraught. One day a nurse walked in on the verge of tears with a tray of food in her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and set the tray on the table. "It's just terrible! It's spreading so quickly! I'm terrified!" She walked out of the room. He turned to the tv and flipped through the channels until he found the news. _'-ose of you just joining us we are covering the spread of this new virus as it makes its way across the USA. The virus, known as the Mortuus Ens virus, is spread by contact with an infected individual. This virus causes the infected to have the appearance of a dead person, much like necrosis. The symp-' _He turned off the tv.

_The plane made its way through the air. On board were seventy passengers, two flight attendants, and two pilots. One of the attendants looked ill and was very sloppy at her job. She walked into the cockpit and didn't come out. The other attendant went to investigate. The door opened to reveal the sickly attendant eating the pilots. She turned and stared at the other attendant. She screamed and backed away. The ill attendant kicked the steering wheel on her way toward the body of the plane. The plane lurched downward sending people into the seats in front of them. He quickly buckled himself in and watched the man next to him do the same. The plane smashed into the ground. He woke up in the seat of the plane and looked around. People were groaning and screaming in pain. There was blood everywhere. To his right was a man. He was slowly getting up out of the plane seat. The man unbuckled him and pulled him out of the seat. The man carried him down the plane to one of the emergency exits. Once out on the wing the man handed him down. Another man took hold of him and started carrying him away. The man stood on the wing of the airplane. He was helping a woman down off the wing. The front end of the plane was smoking severely and a fire suddenly broke out. "Dad! Get off the plane!" A white light appeared behind the figure making him just a silhouette. The fireball engulfed him and the man carrying him. Debris flew in every direction. One piece caught him in the side of the head knocking him out._


	2. Chapter 2 Zero

He awoke suddenly in the hospital bed. He lay there in confusion for a while then sat up slowly. He could hear some muffled yells and bangs coming from somewhere in the hospital. He slowly put his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Pain shot up through his legs and he collapsed back down onto the bed. Something thudded against the door and left a dark splatter against the window. "Oh shit!" He tried to stand up again with little success. He looked around and saw the IV stand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up using it to support his weight.

Success! He was able to stand. He walked to the door as quickly as he could and locked the door. He doubted zombies knew how to use doors but he wasn't taking that chance. Once that was done he limped back to his bed and sat down on it. Outside the dull screams were getting softer and softer. _'I need to be able to walk and run…' _He thought. Outside he heard a helicopter fly overhead. He looked out the window into the city and saw a Black Hawk land on the helicopter pad.

He walked over to the window and opened it. The dull thuds became gunfire as soon as the window was open. He looked around and saw a barricade down one of the streets with police officers shooting down zombies with submachine guns. He leaned out the window and yelled as loud as he could. "Hey! Up here! I'm still alive! Help!" He waved his arm toward the helicopter. Behind him he heard something smash into the door. He turned around and saw the door shudder from the force of another impact.

"No! I need to get out of here!" He looked around the room frantically and saw a very large laundry chute. He limped over to it and read the sign. _'Bed sheets only. To laundry room.' _The door cracked with another impact and almost buckled inward. He opened the chute door and crawled inside. It was small but he was small enough that he fell without any resistance. Behind him the door shattered and a very large, muscular zombie came in. It looked around then relaxed a little. It wandered over to the window, then to the bed, then to the door. It went back to the window. An S.W.A.T member noticed it in the window and shot it through the head with a blast from his SCAR.

He fell down the chute for a long time before landing in a large bin of sheets and pillow cases. The impact jarred him and sent pain shooting through his body. He lay in the sheets dazed for a while before slowly, and painfully, sitting up. Thankfully there was no one in the laundry room. He climbed out of the bin and quickly limped over to the door. He cautiously opened it and found a zombie busily eating the corpse of a police officer. He shut the door quietly and looked around the room.

On one of the shelves he saw a wrench. He limped over to it and picked it up. It was pretty heavy but he could still lift it. It was then that he realized that he was limping without any pain. _'Must be adrenaline or something.' _He limped over to the door and slowly opened it again. The zombie was still eating. He opened the door all the way and crept up to the zombie as quietly as he could. He raised the wrench above his head and brought it down with a loud thud onto the zombie's head.

It collapsed to the floor without a sound and didn't move. He relaxed a little and looked at the police officer. He noticed a handgun in his holster. He bent over and picked up the pistol. He then searched his body and found a flashlight, some ammo for the pistol, and a walky-talky. He quickly took off the officer's belt and strapped his wrench, the ammo, and the radio to himself. He held the flashlight and pistol in front of him and walked toward the end of the hallway.

_He fired off the entire clip and set the gun down on the counter. 'How was that?' The man smiled at him. 'That was good! You'll be a grade A marksman in no time.' He smiled up at the man and picked up one of the clips to reload._

He stopped and held his head. "What was that? Was that one of my memories?" He looked at the gun in his hand. He heard a noise behind him and spun around. The dead police officer was standing up slowly. He aimed the pistol and fired a shot. The recoil sent a dull pain up his arm but he ignored it. The zombie fell to the ground with blood pouring out of a hole in its head.

He turned and opened the door. The next room was full of washing machines and dryers. A couple of police officers were wandering around the room aimlessly. One of them noticed him and ran at him snarling. He raised the pistol and blew a hole through the zombie's chest. The other zombies noticed him and began limping toward him as quickly as possible. He shot the next one in the head and the next one in the stomach. A corpse next to the door stood up and tackled him to the ground. "Shit!" He wrestled with it trying to keep its mouth away from his neck. Finally he was able to smash the pistol into the side of its head.

The zombie rolled to the side and laid still. He stood up slowly and looked around the room. One of the zombies had a large backpack on so he walked over and took it off the corpse. _'Where are their weapons?' _He wondered. He searched the rest of the zombies finding nothing and moved on.

He opened the door at the end of the room and the power went out. "What?! Just my luck…" He said out loud. He flipped on the flashlight and aimed the flashlight up the staircase. The door at the top was slightly ajar. He slowly made his way up the stair case aiming the gun and the flashlight ahead of him. At the top he opened the door and looked around. The door opened up into a hallway with doors on either side. The floor and walls were bloody in some areas but there were no signs of zombies.

He slowly walked to one of the doors and opened it. Once open he shinned the flashlight around; there was no one in the room. He closed the door and went to the next one, and the next one, and the next one. Each door opened to reveal nothing but an empty bed and some equipment. The hallway turned left at the end so he started toward it. He could hear dull footsteps like someone running down a hallway above him.

He looked around the corner and shinned the light down the hall. A bloodstain on the floor looked as though someone had been bleeding a lot and had been dragged. He cautiously made his way down the hall and opened the first door. A very tall and buff zombie was facing the wall inside. When the light fell on it; it turned around and snarled. He bumped the radio against the wall on accident while backing up. "Shit!" He backed out into the hallway with his gun raised as the big zombie followed him.

The radio suddenly came to life and someone spoke. _"John? Is that you? Respond." _He fired two shots at the zombie and hit it in the chest and neck. It didn't even flinch. He fired one more shot at its head then ran toward the other end of the hall. _"John? Are you there? Answer me!" _He pulled the radio out of the belt and held it to his head. "No! This isn't John. John's dead, I pulled this radio off his body." He looked behind him and shinned the flashlight. The zombie was following him quickly. He heard people rushing on the other side of a door at the end of the hallway. _"Who is this?" _The radio said.

The door at the end of the hallway burst open and four guys in SWAT uniforms shinned their flashlights around. They were each wearing gas masks and Kevlar vests. They aimed their guns at him. "Shit!" He dove to the floor and they opened fire. Behind him the zombie was nearly torn apart by bullets. _"Are you there? Who are you?" _The radio asked again. The gunfire stopped and the flashlights aimed at him. "Wait! I'm alive!" He exclaimed.

The four guys lowered their guns but kept their flashlights on him. He held up the radio. "I don't know who I am. I lost my memory in an accident." He responded. One of the SWAT members walked down to him and held up a hand to help him up, the others began searching the rooms. _"Ah, you must be patient zero. Heard about you on the radio. So John's dead huh? What about the other three?" _He took the SWAT guy's hand and allowed him to pull him up. "Patient zero? Heh, figures you're the only one we find alive." The man said. His voice was muffled slightly from the gas mask. He nodded and held the radio up again. "Sorry, all four of them died down in the laundry room. I had to re-kill them." The SWAT team regrouped in the center of the hall. "You didn't happen to search the hallways you went down did you?" One of the SWAT guys asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, there's no one in any of the rooms in the next hall. Every zombie that was in the laundry room is dead as well." He nodded and said something into his radio. _"That's not good. Where are you right now? Are there others with you?" _The leader of the SWAT squad took the radio from him. "This is Captain Mark Thompson, leader of SWAT squad seven. We have patient zero with us. I'll have one of my men escort him out of the building."


	3. Chapter 3 Natalie

Patient Zero followed behind the SWAT guy as they made their way through the building. "So patient zero huh? Do you remember anything at all?" He nodded his head. "I can sort of remember the plane crash, and I can remember firing a pistol at a firing range with… my dad I think." The SWAT guy nodded. "Yeah, you probably got the pistol memory from seeing that pistol your holding. I heard memories can be triggered by seeing something familiar. By the way, what should I call you?" He thought for a moment before responding. "I guess you could just call me Zero." He nodded.

They turned the corner and found themselves standing in front of the front doors of the hospital. "Well here we are. As soon as you're outside you'll have to make your way to the nearest barricade. I'd go with you but we have to clear out the hospital." He slapped Zero on the back. Zero winced in pain and nodded. The SWAT guy's radio came on just then. _"Mike! Get down here right now! We need-!" *gun shots* _"Oh shit! I got to go kid, get out of here as quick as you can!" Mike ran off down the hallway with his UMP aimed in front of him.

Zero watched Mike run down the hallway until he was out of sight. He shook his head and looked at his reflection in one of the windows. His face was covered in bandages still and he was still wearing the hospital gown. Several spots were red from blood. He felt sore all over and his legs felt like they were on fire. He limped to the front door and opened it.

He exited the hospital and looked around. Cars were sitting with doors open and several had crashed into each other. Some fires were raging in some of the crashes. The ground was littered with blood and corpses. Some zombies wandered around the chaos aimlessly. He noticed there was a clothing store nearby so he went toward it.

Zero could hear gunshots in the distance every so often and sometimes a dull boom could be heard. He looked up as a helicopter flew overhead. Zero crept past the zombies trying not to draw any attention to himself as he made his way to the small clothing store. He walked in through the front door and looked around. The place seemed deserted so he went to find something to wear.

Zero looked through the clothing until he found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that fit him. He took a leather jacket off a wall and put that on as well. He was about to leave when he heard a click behind him. "Don't turn around." A woman said. He put his hands up. "Set the gun on the ground slowly." She instructed. He slowly bent over and set the pistol onto the floor. "Turn around now." She said. He turned with his hands still raised to face her. She gasped when she saw his face.

"Holy shit! What happened to your face?" She asked. He frowned. "I was in an accident." She was aiming a colt python at his chest. She nodded slowly. "Patient Zero I assume?" He nodded. She relaxed and put the gun down at her side. "Well, I bet you're pretty sore right now but I need all the help I can get. We need to make our way to the police barricades." He nodded and picked up his gun. "My name is Natalie by the way. Do you remember your name?" She held out a hand.

Zero grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nope, can't remember. Just call me Zero." Natalie laughed slightly and nodded. "Well then Zero, let's go." He nodded and they walked toward the door. Zero led her out the door and into the street. She eyed the zombies nervously but left them alone. They crept down the street toward a barricade made of police cars and sandbags. "How did this happen? I was in the hospital for three days and never heard anything about zombies in the city."

Natalie looked around in disgust. "I don't know. It happened so suddenly. I was opening up my shop when the emergency broadcast station came on so I grabbed my python and waited. That's when you showed up." He nodded and climbed over the sand bag barricade. His foot landed in a pool of blood causing him to slip and fall. Natalie caught him. "Sheesh. There's blood everywhere!" Zero stood up and looked around.

There were a couple of corpses lying around of zombies and some police officers. He pulled out his wrench and walked over to the corpses one by one. "What are you doing?" She asked. One of the corpses moved when he got closer so he pummeled it with the wrench. "I'm making sure they're dead." He smacked another in the forehead. "I wonder what got through them; they look like they were pretty well organized." A growl made him freeze. He looked up at a very tall, very buff zombie.

He backed up slightly and pulled his G-18 out of his belt. Natalie raised her colt python. "Crap. I met one of these in the hospital, they don't die." He aimed the G-18 at its head and prepared to fire. It then let out a roar that echoed off the sides of the buildings. Zero opened fire, emptying the entire clip into its head. Natalie fired off two more shots before it went down. Zero pulled out the spent clip and put in a new one.

"Zero! More are coming!" She pointed to the other side of the barricade. Sure enough a mob of zombies was coming straight for them. He aimed his gun to fire but she grabbed his arm. "Too many! Just run!" He nodded and followed her as fast as he could. A couple of zombies were coming at them from ahead. He raised the gun and shot them down. "You're a good shot!" Natalie called out. "Thanks!" He responded. Up ahead he could see another barricade. This one had a machine gun mounted on the sandbags.

Natalie reached the sandbags first and jumped over them. She aimed her pistol around in case any of the corpses moved while she waited for Zero. He climbed over the sandbags, groaning in pain from the exertion, and got behind the mounted gun. "Keep them off our back!" He yelled said and tossed her his pack and G-18. She opened the pack and took out the extra clips while he got ready to open fire.

He squeezed the trigger and let a burst of ten or so rounds fly from the barrel. He aimed to another area and did the same. Natalie shot each of the corpses lying on the ground then walked past them to look ahead. She could see an active police barricade about six blocks away. "Zero!" She shouted. "There's another barricade up ahead!" He shot down another small group and responded. "Almost got them!" She went up next to him and began firing the pistol into the mob as well.

He growled in frustration. "There's too many!" She yelled. He pulled the trigger and didn't let up sending a steady stream of bullets into the mob. The base of the gun barrel began to smoke, then turn red but he kept firing until the gun jammed. By then most of the zombies were down. "Come on! Let's go!" He took the G-18 from her and picked up his pack. They ran from the barricade down the street as fast as they could. Up ahead a police officer spoke into a bull horn. _"Get down on the ground!" _The police officers aimed sub machine guns at them.

Zero dropped to the ground and pulled Natalie with him. The police opened fire spraying bullets into the remaining zombies. When the firing stopped Zero looked back the way they had come. Blood lay in pools on the ground around the re-killed zombies. He could see bullet holes in the ground in some spots and the windows had all been blown out of the police cars at the last barrier. Zero stood weakly and offered a hand to Natalie.

She took it and he pulled her up. A police officer with an MP5 hopped the barricade and walked toward them. "Good to see you made it this far. The ZSDU troops will check you for the virus and then you can continue on to the waiting area." He gestured to the barricade. Zero nodded and tried to take a step. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Natalie crouched down next to him. "Don't die now! We just made it to safety!" He shook his head. "I'm not dying, I'm just really sore… I'm pretty sure I was running on adrenaline the entire time we were coming here. Now I just feel terrible."

Natalie patted him on the back sympathetically and put one of his arms over her shoulder. The officer took his other arm and they began to walk back to the barrier. "What's you name kid?" The officer asked. He shook his head. "Can't remember. I just go by Zero now." He responded. The officer nodded. "Patient Zero right? Well don't worry, you're safe for now." Zero doubted that. He could still hear gunshots everywhere throughout the city.


	4. Chapter 4 Sargent Mike

Zero lay on the small foldable bed and stared up at the tent ceiling. He had new bandages on him and the CSRU medics, or Civilian Search and Rescue Units as he had found out, had made sure he wasn't infected. The CSRU personnel wore heavy white jackets and light grey pants. They all wore medical masks and wore military style helmets. The sight of them made him vaguely remember something but he couldn't quite grasp it.

He sat up slowly as someone walked into the tent. "Well hello Zero, good to see you're feeling better." Natalie grinned at him. Zero grinned as well and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, what's going to happen now that we're 'safe'?" He said putting air quotes around safe. She laughed and walked over to a chair to sit down. "Well, they're transporting survivors to Iowa. Apparently that state's relatively untouched."

Zero nodded and stood up from the bed shakily. Outside he could hear vehicles moving and gunfire. "Did they take my stuff?" He asked. He searched the tent for the backpack he had found but couldn't see it. "Nope, it's under your bed. She got out of the chair and reached under the foldable bed. She stood up with his stuff in her hands.

Zero smiled and took his stuff back. "Thanks." She nodded and they left the tent. Outside it was the afternoon and floodlights were being set up around the encampment. A helicopter landed nearby and six people got out. Six more rushed up to it and filed inside. "What's going on over there?" He wondered out loud. Natalie looked over to the helicopter. "That's been going on for a while now, a helicopter will land, three ZSDU personnel and three CSRU personnel will exit it and others will replace them." The helicopter took off and flew toward the south end of town.

Zero watched it fly off for a bit then began walking again. He followed Natalie down through the camp and into a large tent filled with people. They walked up to a man sitting at a desk. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black fatigues, a Flak vest read ZSDU on it in red letters. He wore a helmet and a gasmask was hanging to the side of his head. "Full name, date of birth, and occupation." He said when they walked up.

Zero stared at the man's outfit. There was something familiar about it but he couldn't quite remember what it was. "Natalie Gertrude Kalie, September 15th 1989, store owner." Natalie said. The man scribbled something down on the paper and turned to Zero. "You?" He asked. Zero shook his head. "I can't remember. I just go by Zero." He said. The man nodded. "Patient zero. Already got you down." He gestured to the inside of the tent. "You can wait here until the transport arrives or you can go to the ZSDU CSRU recruitment tent." Natalie turned to Zero. "What do you want to do?"

Zero thought for a moment then shook his head. "I think I'll just wait for the convoy, you can join the ZSDU if you want." Natalie shook her head and grinned. "I'm stayin with you; don't even try to get rid of me." He smiled and they walked deeper into the tent together.

**The Hospital**

Sargent Mike leaned against the wall panting through his gas mask. Behind him the door rattled and moans could be heard from the other side. He had long since discarded his MP5 and was now using his M1911; he was down to his last clip. The room was a box with no windows, one door, and one small vent that a human wouldn't be able to fit through. There was a surgery table and an overhead light directed at it. A closet stood near the door filled with different tools for cutting, stitching, and stuff like that. The door rattled violently and the window on the door cracked.

Mike regained his breath and walked to the other side of the closet. He pushed it with all his might until it blocked the door then sat on the ground tiredly. "This is Sargent Michael Cooper. Is there anyone there?" He asked into his radio. All he got was static. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes to think. After receiving the distress call from his captain he had rushed through the hospital until he found them all torn apart in a large hallway. A huge thing that was only remotely humanoid was walking around the corner away from the carnage.

It looked like a body builder that had turned into a zombie then grew three feet. It was then Mike decided to get the hell out of there. On his way to the landing pad however he was swarmed by zombies, mostly patients and nurses by the look of what they wore. They chased him until he almost ran out of bullets and had to barricade himself in the room he was in now. He pulled out a flash bang, his last grenade, and stood up from the floor. _'I'm dead if I stay here for sure, I'll probably die if I go out. I like my chances on going out.' _

He pushed the closet away from the door and it tipped over. Its contents spilled onto the floor and scattered around the room. He noticed a saw and picked it up. _'Big ass improvised knife, perfect.' _The zombies started pounding on the door harder like they knew he was going to open it. He pulled the pin out of the grenade and prepared to open the door. "This is Sargent Michael Cooper, reporting for most likely the last time. I advise you bomb the fuck out of this hospital. If you can hear me then I hope you do so. There's something in here, something terrible. The other three are dead now; I'm going to attempt an escape." He said into his radio.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open slightly. The zombies pushed it open as he triggered the grenade. He tossed the grenade into the hallway and backed up to the far wall. It went off sending out a blinding flash of light and a very loud noise. His gas mask made sure he didn't go blind and the noise didn't hurt him. The zombies however stumbled around stunned. He ran through the group smacking zombies out of the way with his pistol.

A couple of zombies in the hallway had caught fire from the grenade and were dancing around trying to put it out. He broke free of the group and continued running in the direction of the helicopter pad. Mike looked back to see some of the zombies were following him but most were still disoriented. After a little bit of running and bumping zombies out of his way he finally reached the landing pad. He burst out the doors and found that the helicopter was gone.

"Oh shit." He turned around slowly and watched as zombies streamed out after him from inside the building. He raised his pistol and backed up Until he was in the center of the pad. Mike stood until a runner made its way toward him. He fired a shot through its head and it fell to the ground lifelessly. He fired two more shots into the crowd dropping two more. "If anyone's there this would be a good time to show up and rescue me!" He said into his radio. He only got static. He fired two more shots and backed up some more. He looked out over the city and saw smoke grenades in a line from the east part of the city to the west.

"What?" He turned back around just in time to shoot a runner that was coming at him. He fired the rest of his clip into the crowd and pulled out the saw. He stopped when he heard a faint noise like a jet engine getting closer. He looked up in the air and saw five stealth bombers flying toward him. "Oh shit! Don't bomb yet!" The bombers started dropping bombs as they flew over. Five steady lines of explosions made their way through the city. He dove to the floor as a bomb smacked into the side of the hospital.

The explosions made the building shake, shattering windows and cracking walls. It swayed a little then began to implode. A zombie knelt down next to him and bit into his hand. He yelled out in pain and kicked the zombie in the side of the head. His hand felt like it was burning. The hospital collapsed sending dust and debris into the air. The part he was on managed to stay intact however. Debris rained down crushing the zombies that had been chasing him.

Mike lay on the ground holding his hand in pain. The ground was still shaking and bombs were still exploding all throughout the city. The burning sensation slowly crept up his arm until it got to his elbow. "No! I don't want to turn into a zombie!" He looked around frantically and his eyes fell onto the saw. He picked it up and set his arm on the ground. The pain continued to creep up his arm. He took the saw and placed it on his arm. "This is going to hurt." He said out loud.


End file.
